


505.

by k1ttysarah



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, MCYTs, dreamnotfound - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, friends to lovers - Fandom, sapnap-mcyt, slowburn - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttysarah/pseuds/k1ttysarah
Summary: hi this is my very first fanfic, so sorry if i didn't get anything right or the chapter is bad. but this is inspired by the fanfic "heatwaves" because i thought it was a good idea to base it off a song. but enough of this-george couldn't wait to see his friends, they we're meeting for this first time! (this is just a really short chapter about some things, so if you want i can make more chapters:))! also if anyone sees this please leave advice, it would really help:)).
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, boyfriend&boyfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. the song

505:)

george could hardly sleep that night, considering in just a few hours he would see his two best friends! he kept checking the time on his phone. the screen illuminating the room. he put the phone down, trying to contain his excitement.

*buzz* *buzz*

george looked at his buzzing phone. was someone calling me? this early? he grabbed his phone and the brightness blasted in his face, he didn't mind it though. the screen read dream<33 incoming call. he picked up immediately

"oh, hi georgie!"  
dream said, with obvious excitement in his voice.

georgie, really dream? george tried his best to not get flustered but he couldn't help it. why was he feeling like this? his friend only called him a name, not anything else. besides, his other friends called him that too. but there was something about dream..

"hello? george?"

the soft voice flooded george's head. he remembered he was on call with someone.

"o-oh hi dream!"  
george stuttered. fuck. george was already worried about this trip ruining there friendship, and if dream caught george having feelings for him. he would be fucked.

"george! your flight is in a hour, do you have everything packed and ready?"

george sat up and looked around the messy room. completely ignoring the fact that there was 1 hour until his flirght started. but, he had already packed the day before, so he was fine.

"yes i have, is sapnap there already?"

dream hummed, singling that it was a yes. george felt his stomach turn. was he jealous? no no that couldn't be it. but why was he feeling like this? do i like dream? george shook his head. no way, i cant like dream!

"georgeeeeee why are you always so quiettt"

"sorry dream, just thinking about stuff."

"what type of stuff?"  
george could hear the curiosity coming from his voice.

"just things you know? like how long will the plane ride be?"

"tru- oh one second someones at the door!"

george sighed. no way dream could like him back. wait, what am i even saying? i dont like dream! he casted a look at the time again. 5:00 am.

"OH SHIT I GOTTA GO ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER"  
george shouted with panic.

he heard a laugh in the background before he hung up. sapnap probably. he hung up and got the luggage in the car. once he was in the car, the small boy turned on the radio.

505 is now playing.

george had never heard this song before, but it would do.

"im going back to 505  
if it's a seven-hour flight or a forty-five-minute drive  
in my imagination, you're waiting lying on your sidewith your hands between your thighs"

george immediately thought of dream when he heard those lyrics. and although he had never met up with dream, it still reminded him of the boy.

he took a breath. he was waiting to board the plane, taking him to florida. he looked around one last time before his plane started boarding. george slumped in his seat, which was luckily next to the window. as he glanced out, waiting for take off, he remembered the song. 505. the lyrics drowned out all the thoughts in his head. he was already in-love with this song. he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off.


	2. the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and sapnap are waiting for george at the airport, and dream admits to his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i know no one's probably gonna read this but :D

505

dream could hardly wait, his best friend was finally coming. he took a look over at sapnap, pacing the floor. sapnaps eyes darted around, studying the shiny airport ground. 

"hey sapnap can i talk to you?"

sapnap looked at the tall man, still looking nervous. 

"sure, what's up?"

dream looked away from sapnap, trying not to freak out.

"i-um.."

"it's fine dude, you can tell me anything."

dream glanced at sapnap. he had always been supportive, so had george, when dream came out as gay. he was always there for him, whenever he needed him. so he could trust him.

dream sighed, he looked at sapnap. he could feel his body heating up, and he knew he was blushing. sapnap tilted his head, still confused. 

"i love george. i really love george, like not a joke."

the smaller man just stared at dream. his expression was confused, but a small smile began to form. which turned into a huge grin.

"I KNEW YOU ACTUALLY LOVED HIM"

dream jumped, looking around. people were staring. 

"yo sapnap chill." he said with a whisper.

sapnap looked around, noticing all the attention he drew. 

"sorry dream, but i really knew that you loved him." sapnap said, with a softer tone. 

**incoming call**

the boys both looked at dreams phone. sapnap was waiting for him to pick up. dream took a hold of the phone, and saw that george was calling. 

"AWE YOU GOT A HEART NEXT TO HIS NAME"

"sapnap shut up"

dream picked up the phone.

"dreeeeeeaaaam"

"hello george"

"where are u guysss" george said, seemingly tired. 

"we're waiting at baggage claim, do you know where that is?"

"no dream, i dont live in flordia."

sapnap giggled, causing dream to cast a look at him.

"well um..are you still at your gate?"

"yep, gate 6"

"alright we're coming george."

"alright, i'll see sapnap before i see you" 

dream remembered, he had never shown george his face. this was his first time. 

"r-right.. well i’ll see ya"

"mhm"

**beep** **beep**

dream closed his eyes, slowly fading from reality. he thought of the pale boy, how his smile and eyes lit up his face. it was a shame, really, that he was colorblind. he wasn't able to see the beautiful sunset, the grass, flowers. his calming eyes. although, dream had a surprise for him, that would surely make him happy. 

"so, are you ready?"  
sapnap asked, snapping him back to reality.

"oh um yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, ive been caught up with school work

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, im not really happy about this chapter. but the next one will be way better, considering i'll probably know how to work this thing:)


End file.
